The Dark Lord's Enemy Created
by Airashi Neko
Summary: Severus Snape goes to Godrick's Hollow one more time after Lily and James are killed. T for sad themes. One-shot. Technical deathfic?


**Hey! Alright so this is just a one-shot. It's really sad, so if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read, but just so you know I would love to see reviews for it being that it's the first of its type written by me. **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

He walked through the house, dreading what he was about to see. But he had to see for himself that it was true.

She had always been so full of life, of spirit. To think that she might be… no, he wouldn't let himself think that way. There was no way that it was true. The Dark Lord had to have been wrong. It was impossible. And yet, as he walked up the ruined stairs, stepping over the dead body of his childhood torturer with a grimace, he knew.

His brain told him that it was true, but his heart told him otherwise. He wouldn't allow the thought to enter his brain until he saw the evidence himself.

He walked to a small doorway at the end of the hall, the door blown in. A baby's cry floated from it and all the way down the hallway, and somehow he knew that if he was going to find her then it would be in there. So he walked over the broken pieces of wood that must have been the door at one point, and stood stalk still for a moment as he saw the thing that he was most scared of right in front of his eyes.

There was a white crib near the shattered window, a small raven-haired, green-eyed boy of one year standing up and crying fearfully. He paid no attention to that, however, as he took in the sight of his love lying on the floor next to it, her skin as pale as snow and her bright red hair splayed all around her. But her eyes were the worst part.

Her eyes, which so matched those of the boy in the crib, were wide open with terror. They no longer sparkled with life, no longer held the laughter that they used to. How he wished to have her screaming at him, laughing with him, or anything else that showed signs of life.

He sat down next to her as he took her into his arms, the tears freely falling now, and hugged her cold body against his warm one, perhaps hoping to bring her back to life, to warm her once more.

His brain played back memories from their years before school and during. For six years they had known each other before he had made that horrible mistake, and for the rest of the six years after that he had wished with all of his heart to correct it, to make it up to her somehow, but the damage was done.

He though back to the body that he had stepped over on the stairs. It was all his fault that she had married that prat. If he hadn't called her that name, then they wouldn't have stopped talking and he wouldn't have gotten married to her.

He'd always known that she didn't like him back, of course, and that she wouldn't marry him, but of all the people that he thought she might choose to love his enemy was never one of them. They had shared a mutual hatred of the man when in school, and she had said expressly on more than one occasion that she hated him.

But of course after the mistake, she had started hanging out with his group more and had, apparently, fallen in love with him. He hated that one simple mistake six year back was haunting him so much now, but it did. It had ever since that day.

He ceased his crying after what seemed like forever and eventually convinced himself that he had to get up. After closing her eyes one last time, he stood and looked at the boy, who was still crying, and flinched back at the bright eyes that looked back at him. He looked slightly down, not allowing himself to gaze at the boy's eyes.

He turned on his heel and walked away, his mouth set in a thin line, unable to choose if he was more angry or sad. Eventually he decided to be angry; it wasn't the time to be sentimental. He walked out of the house, getting the sight of his lost love and her son out of his head.

And in that moment, the Dark Lord made an enemy of Severus Snape.

**Sorry…**

**-Sierra**


End file.
